Littlest Pet Shop/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: When Worlds Collide/Transcript
the full transcript. Transcript After the logos, the setting is at sunny day in Pacopolis in PacWorld, Pac-Man and Clyde is going to the Pac-It-In Burgers. Where he meets their friends at the restruant. Pac-Man: Hey what's up guys Cylindria and Spiral: Hey Pac-Man Pac-Man high fives Cylindria and Spiral Blinky: Ah.... eating a burger huh? Inky: I would eat a burger......if i find a crush... Blinky: A crush?? Inky: Yeah...a crush. Blinky: Hm.... *the logo appears and flies to Blinky's face* HEY!! CAN SOMEONE PULL THIS LOGO OUR OF ME?! OR.... *the logo disappears* ookay. Pinky: Lets have burgers!!!! Clyde: But one problem, how do we ever eat a burger??! Inky: Hm.... At Downtown City, Blythe was at the burger restruant, eating burgers and fries with her school friends. Blythe: Hmmm these burgers are so good Russell: You're telling me Vinnie: Hey waiter how about some more Penny: Ah Zoe why are you eating your burger with a fork and a knife Zoe: I have no thumbs, why did you say that? *looks at Blythe, who has ketchup on her mouth* Do i really have thumbs, Blythe? Josh Sharp: *looking at the window* Blythe: *looking at Josh Sharp, blushing* Heh..he...no you don't, Zoe... When they got back to LPS, Blythe went to Josh. Blythe: Hey, Josh.. Josh: Hey, Blythe. Blythe: Were you peeking a window at me..? Josh: Uh...yeah! The pets came. Blythe: Hi guys! Josh: Are these...you're pet friends...? Blythe: Uh...yeah. and you know....why i did the awful laugh...because i have no feelings and i did not send the red letter.. Josh: You did the awful laugh and you did not send the letter?! Blythe: Yeah.... Josh: You.....lied to me..! Blythe: But i didn't mean to- Josh: You did mean to!! Its the time we break up! *breaks up with Blythe and leaves* Blythe: *tears filling, goes to LPS, but then breaks down crying on the floor* Russell: Blythe, what happened?! Blythe: Josh just brook up with me Zoe: Oh you poor dear Penny: Is there anyway we can help Blythe: .......*bawling nonstop* Vinnie: I guess not At PacWorld Blinky: Boy what would I kill to have one of those hamburgers Inky: You're telling me to bad the food would only go right through us Clyde: Yeah Blinky then smelled something, then Inky and Clyde smelled it too Inky: Say do you guys smell that Blinky and Clyde: Yeah it's Pac-Man They all chuckled evily Blinky: It's party time Pinky: *throws 3 hot dogs at the ghosts* Blinky: HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!! Pinky: We cannot be rude to Paccy! WE NEED TO BE NICE TO PACCY!!! IF YOU ARE BEING NICE TO PAC, I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!! If you don't be nice to Pac, then i'll spread mud all over you!! Understood?! Blinky, Inky and Clyde: *shaking* Y-yeah, we understood.. Pinky: Good... lets go back to Netherworld. Blinky: ok.. At Blythe, she was very busy sobbing, wailing and bawling. Sunil: How long has she been crying Vinnie Vinnie: 46 hours and 19 minutes Zoe: Ugh theres got to be something we can do to shut her up Russell: Yeah like what Zoe: Hhhmmm Minka: How about video games Penny: Nah Pepper: Maybe we can dress up like clowns and make her laugh Vinnie: I don't know about that Pepper Sunil: Or we can find her a new boyfriend All the pets paused, looked at Sunil, and smiled very wide at eachother Zoe: Sunil thats it Sunil: Whats it Later~ Zoe: Oh forget it... Pepper: *gets the idea, gets the full bucket of ice cream and gives it to Blythe* I hope this **** would work Blythe: *eats ice cream* Russell: It worked!! Blythe: *starts crying again and throws the ice cream* It won't work, Pepper!! Zoe: Well I guess it's back to the drawing board Russell: There must be something that will cheer her up Vinnie: Yeah but what At PacWorld Pinky: Hey, Betrayus!! Betrayus: Hey, you're here for a special assignment! Clyde: Goodie! What is it?! Betrayus: Can you find a portal to Downtown City? I'll try to invade Downtown City!!! Pinky: Okay! *leaves Betrayus' fort* Ok, if we find the portal to Downtown City, we need to warn them!! Clyde sees a mysterious cave. Clyde: Huh?! *goes to the cave, Pinky, Inky and Blinky is following him* They entered the cave, leading them to the Universe Portal. Clyde: Wow! *goes to the computer* Computer: Destination? Clyde: Downtown City. Computer: Okay! portal activated. The ghosts entered the portal, Dr. Buttocks founds the Universe Portal. At the ghosts, the portal finally takes them to Downtown City in the garbage cans in Littlest Pet Shop. Pinky: We found it! Time to warn...*sees Blythe* A crying girl. Inky: *has a crush on her and becomes smitten* At Blythe and the pets, Blythe is still sobbing. Zoe: Blythe dear I know you're still sad about the break up but there will be other boys Blythe: But none of them are like Josh *continues crying* Vinnie: That is true Sunil sighs as he looks out the window then he comes face to face with Inky and they both scream Russell: Sunil whats wrong Sunil: Gh-gh-gh-gh Pepper: A what Penny: what's a gh Sunil: Gh-gh-gh Vinnie: A what speak up man Sunil: GHOST Clyde: Sh... we are friendly... Inky: *Comes in, smitten* Blythe: *sobbing nonstop* Zoe: Blythe?! Blythe: What Blythe looks up comes face to face with Inky Blythe: GHOST Clyde: WE ARE FRIENDLY! Blythe: *sobbing* Pinky: *comforts Blythe* Inky: *smitten and kisses Blythe* Blythe: *starts blushing while sobbing* Vinnie: Gee if she keeps up she'll mite earn a record for biggest crybaby in history Pepper: *smacks Vinnie 5 times with her rubber chicken* Vinnie: Ow what was that for Pepper: for saying a stupid thing!! You said "Gee, if she keeps up, she'll might eat a record for biggest crybaby in history"!!! Vinnie: Ok, I am so sorry. Blythe: *sobbing, holds Inky's hands* Inky: Blythe....I will always love you.. Blythe: You really mean it Inky: Yes I do Blythe: *hugs Inky and sobs* Clyde: Ok, Inky, you stay with Blythe, Pinky and Blinky, you warn the city and I'll tell Pac-Man about this. The ghosts but Inky left. Blythe: ....add lines if you want too... Category:Transcripts